The present invention relates to bridging code generation. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated generation of bridging code to augment a legacy application using an object-oriented language.
Customer information control system (CICS®) transaction servers are organized into domains and gates that are implemented in programming language/cross systems (PL/X). PL/X is a machine-oriented language. Each domain represents a single component of the CICS® environment. A domain gate represents an interface to a domain.